Amar es compartir
by PrettyLadyWithTheSwollenEyes
Summary: Beast Boy ha crecido muy rapido, como para que Raven no lo notara. Cute, short and stupid (like me) oneshot c:


**Amar es compartir**

**Nota de la autora: la historia es una traducción de una historia de tumblr, yo le añadi ciertos detalles.**

**Amar es compartir**

Le dolía cada musculo en su cuerpo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo y la cabeza le reventaba. Al menos no se había puesto el traje de Beast Boy, de otra forma hubiera muerto de calor, aun así él estaba bañado en su sudor, algo que el odiaba. A diferencia de lo que mucha gente pensaba, el tenía un trauma con la higiene.

Ni bien llego a la estancia, se quitó la camisa y quedo en el calentador, sintiendo el aire acondicionado golpeando contra él. Se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer boca abajo. Sentía aun sus músculos y como se contraían, pero aun así y con todo el dolor del alma, seguiría practicando. Ese fue su primer entrenamiento con Robin y Starfire, no fue muy buena idea pedirles a ellos que lo entrenaran, pero ya no se podía retractar. Todos los titanes habían adquirido un mejor control sobre sus poderes, habían adquirido increíbles habilidades, no que él se estuviera quedando atrás ni nada de eso, pero aún le faltaba paciencia, reacción y rapidez, no podía quedar solo como la mascota chistosa de los titanes, que era justo como se sentía. La sola idea de tener que volver a entrenar con ellos lo hizo soltar un quejido.

Estas consiente del número de cuartos en la torre, ¿verdad?- su voz era indiferente, o al menos eso creía, él había notado perfectamente lo fastidiada que estaba, por un lado era normal, con sus quejidos y el sonido de su respiración tan agitada, le era difícil concentrarse en lo que leía.

Oh vamos Raven, amar es compartir.- levanto la mirada, con todo el dolor de espalda y sonrió. –Tú por lo general lees en tu cuarto.

Ella solo resoplo en respuesta y trato de volver a su libro. Beast Boy prefirió ignorarla, cosa que era rara en él, por lo general él era un poco más infantil. Aún seguía haciendo chistes tontos, pero su actitud había cambiado un poco, ahora era más prudente al momento de hacer un chiste y había aprendido cuando debía callarse. Había cumplido los 16 años hace casi dos meses, su físico había cambiado, y eso era lo más obvio. Ahora media 1.80, era más alto que Starfire y Raven, pero de los chicos, seguía siendo el más bajo, Robin le ganaba por unos centímetros, había desarrollado más musculatura, producto de los entrenamientos y las jornadas en jump city. Su barbilla estaba ligeramente partida, su nariz era pequeña y recta, sus labios eran delgados, sus ojos grandes, su frente pequeña, sus pómulos eran altos y su pelo estaba un poco más largo, pero no más largo que el de Robin (no los comparo, pero es para que se hagan una idea)

En cuanto a Raven, la pubertad no había mucho por ella, seguía siendo más baja que Starfire, media un metro sesenta y algo, su cintura era un poco más fina, sus pómulos estaban más levantados, su piel ya no tenía esa tonalidad tan gris… era más blanquecina y tenía como que cierto resplandor propio, parecía porcelana, pero sus ojos seguían amatistas y su pelo ahora era un poco más largo, caía escalonado debajo de sus hombros.

Trato de darse la vuelta, pero sus músculos no le dejaban, se sentía como un enorme calambre. Y ella lo noto, cerro el libro que tenía y lo puso a lado de ella. Los ojos de Beast Boy se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el calor de sus poderes en su espalda. Sus músculos se tensaron al principio, pero luego se relajaron y el dolor se desvaneció, se sintió mejor.

Raven era la prueba de que el pensamiento afecta en la materia, si alguien le decía lo contrario, era obvio que no conocían a Raven. Beast Boy le tenía cierta admiración a la chica, era tan controlada, tan disciplinada y tenía un dominio excelente de sus poderes, pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba, era tan callada, nunca sabia en que estaba pensando, solo le quedaba confiar en ella, ella nunca lo había defraudado.

Escuchaba su respiración y eso lo calmaba, hundió su cabeza en el cuero del sofá y dejo que la chica continuara. Se cansó después de unos segundos y chico bestia gruño. –No seas tan engreído.- dijo ella tronándose los dedos.

Gracias.- dijo él y trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, sintió un dolor horrible en la espalda.

¿Te molesta algo?- preguntó, mientras él se frotaba la espalda.

La espalda baja.- ni bien termino de decir eso y Raven ya había encontrado el nervio inflamado en su espalda.

Vuelve a recostarte.- volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba antes. – Solo relájate, será peor si estas tenso.

Y obedeció, en menos de dos segundos sintió la uña de raven en el lugar donde a él le dolía, pero era como si su uña fuera lo estuviera quemando, no pudo evitar ponerse tenso. –Raven, eso duele.

Shhh.- lo mando a callar y llevo su mano libre a su pelo, tratando de que se relajara. –Tienes un nervio inflamado, tu cuerpo tiene cierta tolerancia al dolor. Si lo dejo así, nunca se curara, si hago que te duela más, tu cerebro reaccionara más rápidamente, esto es como acupuntura.

El apretaba los dientes y empujaba más la cabeza contra su mano, hasta que el dolor se detuvo, y volvió a sentir ese calor en la espalda, pero su mano seguía en su cabeza, su sangre se había acumulado en sus mejillas, y con ella pasaba lo mismo, decidió observar a otro lado.

Una vez que ya el dolor había pasado, su magia disminuyo, y él se levantó.

Gracias por el masaje.- dijo el tronándose el cuello y estirándose, ella solo lo miro de reojo. -¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Tenía que hacerte callar, no dejabas de molestarme.- Beast Boy sonrió.

Soy un engreído, mi deber es molestarte.- se inclinó y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, sus labios ya estaban contra los de él, Beast Boy no tenía esa intención, solo quería darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, no fue culpa de él que Raven se volteara, claro que ella tampoco lo esperaba, y en menos de lo que tardaron en cerrar los ojos, el libro que ella tenía a lado, impacto contra la cabeza de Beast Boy, obligándolo a que se separara.

Raven se cubrió la boca, sus ojos estaban como platos y sus mejillas rojas, en realidad no esperaba perder el control de sus poderes de esa forma. La risa de Beast Boy se oye por toda la estancia, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Beast Boy se marchó, con las mejillas rosas y los pulmones adoloridos por la falta de aire, dejando a Raven roja hasta las orejas, y retractándose mentalmente, Beast Boy seguía siendo el mismo atorranto de siempre, nunca la dejaría en paz… lo cual a ella no le molestaba para nada, no cambiaría por nada del mundo esa relación amor/odio entre ellos.

**.o.**

**Como que ese fue todo el oneshot, estaba muy aburrida y no tenía nada bueno que hacer. Dejen sus comentarios, no les voy a cobrar por eso.**


End file.
